


Playing Dirty : Pop The Champagne....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: center/nezumi - Fandom, sakura/center
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: 3rd and last part of the story. Center is now playing with Sakura before ending definitely with Nezumi... Celebration !





	Playing Dirty : Pop The Champagne....

**Author's Note:**

> There is sexual content in it, really hot, unfortunately Disneyland is not here !! Kids and all sensible people, thanks to look for another amusement park please ^^ !

Center : How was it, Sakura..? How did you feel ?

Sakura : I… I… Cen..Center… you’re…

Nezumi : It’s not over yet. Here’s the final punishment…

Center places herself behind Sakura who stills tied up and rubs slowly her shoulder. Sakura was paralyzed.

Center : You wanted to be her, right…? You want me, Sakura….

Sakura : Y..Yes… but….

Center : I can see that you’re already wet…. you were uncomfortable this whole time… I confuse you….

Sakura : I just can’t… watch…

Center : I gave you one mission, Sakura… that’s why you deserve this punishment…. time to teach you how respectful a lady should be….

Sakura : Aah… help.. please, don’t…

Center : It’s okay…. don’t be afraid…. Nezumi…

Nezumi : Yeah, I brought all the stuff…

Center starts to take Sakura’s dress off, without taking her eyes off of her. Sakura feels even more uncomfortable and her heart beats faster and faster.

Center : Sakura…. hot as always…. mmm….

Center kisses her deeply making the girl out of breath.

Sakura : Hmmphh..!!! C-Center..!!

Center makes Sakura and herself falling to the ground and quickly kisses her neck.

Center : I wanna make you feel good, Sakura…. mmm….

Sakura : Center….!!

Center : I’m your Master….

Sakura : Y..Yes…. and I’m your slave….

Center puts 2 fingers deep inside Sakura and starts to make her give up.

Center : You’re mine, baby…. feel your Master….

Sakura : Aaahhhh…!!! Oohhh… Center… aaaahhhhh !!!!

Center : You’re tasting good, sweetie…. that’s it….

Center kisses Sakura’s belly before sucking her tits and unties her.

Sakura : Centeeeerr…!!! Aaaahhhhh…. p-please…!! No…!!!

Center : Do you like it, baby…?

Sakura : Yes, Master…!!! I… aaahhhh !!!!! Oooooohhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!

Center takes a cherry, puts it with the mouth inside Sakura and eats, licking her clit.

Center : I wanna eat you so bad, Sakura…. mmm…. you’re so good….

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…!!!!! S-STOP..!!!

Center : I teach you the good manners…. yeahh come on, baby I wanna hear you….

Sakura : Aaaaahhhhhh ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!! Yeeesss…!!! Center…. ooohhhh yess…!!! Teach me…. please….!! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh….

Center : That’s what deserve insolent girls like you, dear.

Center takes other small fruits and starts to play once again with Sakura putting whipped cream inside her before to eat.

Sakura : Noooooo..!!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Centeeeeeeeerrr…!!! Oooohhhhhh yeeeeeessss…. aaahaaaahhhhhh oohhh..!!!

Center : You wanna me to fuck you hard, right baby…? Mmm…. Yeess…. take it….

Sakura : Aaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!! Ooooohhhhhh… my good…. C..Center…. aaaahhhhh….

Center takes Sakura and fucks her against the wall always in front of Nezumi’s eyes who was delighted to see all of this.

Center : I want to hear you…. you love it… yeahh that’s it…. you want me inside…. fuckin you like this…. yeess…. ooohhhh yeesss…!!! Aaaahhhhh Sakuraaaa….!!!! You’re so good….

Sakura : Centeeerr….!!!! Nooo…. I can’t…. oooohhhhh !!!!!!

Center : Do you… understand… that you won’t replace… Nezumi…?

Center fuckin Sakura faster.

Sakura : Nooo…!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!

Center : You still… don’t… understand…?

Sakura : Oooohhhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Ggg…!!!!

Center : Who… is the top… Sakura…? Aaaahhhhh !!!!! Who is the top ??!!

Sakura : It’s… it’s…!! Aahhh…. please..!! Pleaaaaseeee…!!! Aaaaahhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!! It’s youuu….

Center : Sorry, I can’t hear you…. say it Sakura…!!

Sakura : You’re… the top… Center…!! Yeeeeessssssss !!!!!!

Center : You want to reach the top, right…? You want to fuck me…?

Sakura : Yes..!!! I want to fuck you honeeey….!!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!!! Please…. please…!!!!! I beg you…. I want the top….

Center : Come, Sakura…. make me cum….

Sakura puts 2 fingers inside Center and very quickly kisses her. She doesn’t want to miss any single part of Center’s body.

Center : That’s it…. keep going…. unleash the dog… aaaahhhhh….

Sakura is now out of control, everything is going fast and intense.

Sakura : I want you…. Center, I love you..!!! I want to take the top..!!! Ooohhhh !!!!! Feeel meeeeee !!!!!!!

Center : Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssssss !!!!!!! I feel you, Sakuraaa…!!!

Sakura kisses Center wildly everywhere. She kisses her to….. the top !

Sakura : Give up, honey…!!! I’m the other one who can take your top…. aaaahhhhh Centeer !!!!! I took the toooop…!!!!

Center : Yeeeessss…. yes baby…!!! You took the top, you are the top…. oooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! Faster…. faster !!!!!

Sakura : Ooohhhh Centeeeeeerrr…!!!!

Center : Come here…. mmm Sakura…. you’re dead….

Sakura : Centeeer…!!!! I… Aahhh… C.. Cent…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!! CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Nezumiii….

Nezumi : I’m coming, baby….

Nezumi takes 1 bottle of champagne and kisses Center.

Center : Honeyyy….

Nezumi : Let’s celebrate….

Nezumi pops the cork, champagne pouring into Center.

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : I’m the only one who can pop you, baby…. mmm…. fireworks….

The 2 girls kiss each other before Center takes the 2nd bottle of champagne and does the same with Sakura.

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : You’re so hot, Sakura…. it’s over….

Sakura : Aaahhhh…!!! Centeer… aaaaah…

Center : I hope you’ll remember your lesson now…. (kiss) don’t deceive me anymore…. make sure to pop me next time…. I’ll wait….

Sakura : Centeerr…. ooohhhh…. oh my…!! Aaaaaaah…

Center : It was amazing… Let’s take a shower, honey…. mmm….

Nezumi : Yeahh baby…. I’ll wash your back….

Center : Aww…. I’m excited…. Sakura, while I have final business with my wife, wait for me, it’ll be your turn….

Sakura : Y..Yes…!!

Center takes Nezumi’s hand and the 2 girls leave Rappappa’s room, going to Salt’s room which has a bathroom… while Sakura feels all mixed up on the Rappappa’s floor.

Outside, Salt, Otabe, Magic, Yoga and Bakamono are just smiling, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! What a celebration ;)


End file.
